My daughter
by alicecullen5747
Summary: JD finds a girl who looks just like him while hes doing a shift. Is it a fluke, or is she his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my latest fan fiction and my only one about scrubs, so please R&R (You know the drill) and tell me what you think. Thanks xx

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters or the plots. Only my own....**

Chapter one: Children

One of the best things about working in a hospital is the kids. They are always happy and cheerful to see you, and laugh at your worst jokes. Like Tommy, the kid who fakes illnesses to get off school. "Hey Tommy. What's wrong with you now?"

"I 'feel sick'. Hmph, my mother will believe anything!"

"OK, Tommy, you know sometime, your gonna have to tell your mom how many times you've faked illnesses."

He smacked his head down on the pillow. "Nausea!! I'm going to throw up!"

"Good one Tommy."

Nice... maybe he wasn't faking. I went to change my scrubs caked in vomit and get a coffee.

"Hey Elliott."

"Hey JD. Nice scrubs. You know, it reminds me of when my Dad ate too many hot dogs on hot dog night. God..... nothing could make him stop eating those hot dogs. That was why I was sick on him, the sight of his eating all the hotdogs like a pig..."

"OK, Elliott. I'm busy, so I'm just gonna go walk away." Elliott didn't even look back at me when I left, stinking of puke.

"Hey *whistles* Catherine, make sure you don't spill that coffee..... oh to late." Dr Cox grinned his evil grin. It reminds me of the time he pushed me in the duck pond.

"God those ducks swam fast...."

"OK Catherine, I'm going to go and just walk away now, because, quite frankly I can not stand talking to you." He walked off.

"Hey!! Brown Bear!" Turk was in the corridor.

"Hey dude. What up? Jesus!! You need to change your stankin scrubs dude, you're cramping my style, you stink of rotting fish or something."

"OK, brown bear."

I hate it when people you love talk meanly to you. Like Turk and Dr Cox. Turk didn't have to be so rude. Maybe I should have had a fit of rage. I stormed back over to him.

"Turk! I do not like the way you spoke to me then. You treated me like a piece of dirt on your shoe! It's disgusting!"

"Dude, no offense. But you smell like something on the bottom of my shoe, and THAT'S disgusting! Was that one of those 'fit of rage' things? Because, you need to get better at those if we want to make Carla feel bad when she says we act like a married couple."

"I know Turk, I need to get better at those or Carla will never let us sleep in the same bed again!"

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Yes you do. Stop pretending."

"JD? Will you please go change into different scrubs, your stench is making me feel sick."

"OK dude."

As I went to change into flowery scented scrubs, I passed something amazing. A patient, a teenage girl who looked exactly like me. This was strange. She had long black hair, and was very attractive. (Not that I'm saying I'm very attractive, but I am...) She was reading a rock magazine.

"Elliott!" I heard running and Elliott skidded to a halt next to me. Record timing. 5 seconds flat...

"Yeah?"

"God, you're getting faster!"

"I know, I've been practicing."

"Well done, anyway. Look at that girl, what do you think?"

"She's very pretty, but I think she's a bit young for you."

"I know that! Do you not think she looks like someone?"

"Hey!! I can here you!" The patient shouted.

"Oh my gosh JD!! She looks just like you!" Elliott gasped.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked the patient.

"Hey, urm... it's Juno."

"Pretty name. Mines JD."

"Hey! That's what people call me. My initials are J and D."

"My god Joanna, this is priceless!" Dr Cox made me jumped by tapping me on the back and shouting it in my face. "She looks like you and she has the same initials." He started whispering, "Now Joanna, I'm being serious here, and I'm saying it quietly so you don't get embarrassed. Do you want to take a D.N.A test?? Because, quite frankly, this whole thing is creeping me out and I want to know if there is going to be two J.D's to annoy the hell out of me."

Wow, he was actually being quite nice to me. "Thanks , but she's not my daughter or sister or anything. She can't be."

"OK Joanna. If you change your mind, you go ahead and take one of those swabs over there and say, oh I don't know, your checking her temperature or something lame like that."

"Thanks Dr. Cox."

He narrowed his eyes and walked off.

"So, Juno. Why are you in here?" Elliott asked her.

"I keep fainting and going really hot. My mom thinks there is something wrong with me. I just think I need to drink more water or something."

"I think that is most probably it sweetie. Who is your doctor?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. He checked me over and then walked off, he didn't even talk to me."

"Well, I could be your doctor if you want, Juno." I asked. This way I could stick a swab in her mouth. I'd decided this was the best thing to do, but I wasn't going to tell Dr. Cox that.

"Urm... OK. But you're making me feel sick, you smell really bad." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll stay here and talk to her. It must be pretty lonely for you, where are your friends?? Are they all busy?" Elliott asked.

"I don't really have any friends. I keep to myself. We all have different interests. But there is Leah, my best friend. She came round earlier. She said she'd come round later as well, she has cheer leading practice."

"Ok, well I'll stay here, so you don't get bored. It's the end of my shift any way."

"I'll see you later Juno, Elliott."

As I walked down the hallway, heading for the mens changing room, I couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Juno was my daughter.

We would go shopping together, and I'd spoil her to loads of things she wanted. Then we'd go to a pizza place and head back to Elliott and my apartment and eat them watching some sort of comedy on the TV. The next day we would go to a theme park or something and I would win all the prizes on those lame claw games her, then later while she sleeps, I would steal them off her and Turk and I would play with them.....

After I got changed, I bumped into Carla.

"Hey Bambi. Are you OK? You're really pale."

"Hey Carla. I'm OK I suppose, but I want you to meet someone."

"OK."

We walked down the corridor and I stopped at Juno's room. Elliott was still there and they were both laughing at something.

"Hey, what's funny guys?" I asked.

Elliott span round and hid something behind her back. "Nothing, excuse me for a minute." She rushed off.

"She's a bit young for you isn't she JD?"

"I know that Carla!! Look at her, do you not recognize her?"

She gasped. "Oh my god! She looks like you."

"I know, hey Juno. This is Carla. Carla this is Juno."

Juno looked up and smiled.

"Hello Juno, I love your name. It's so pretty."

She grinned. "Thank you. Urm, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm really tired."

"OK, come on people. Leave Juno to sleep." Carla pushed me out the door.

"Bye Juno!"

Carla walked off, but I stayed outside the window. She didn't know I was there, but I stayed for nearly an hour before I had to pee. So, for nearly an hour I watched her sleep and thought about other things we could do if she was my daughter....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As I went to pee, Turk stopped me in the hall. "Carla told me about this girl who looks just like you. Isn't that weird dude?"

"Brown bear, it's not just weird, it's confusing. What would you do if you saw someone who looked exactly like you and had the same nickname as you?"

"I know how you feel JD. Do you want a hug?" I nodded. I heard a very loud laugh in the background.

"Well well well, isn't this adorable. Lydia has finally found the perfect man."

"Dr Cox, I'm very emotional at the moment. Juno might be my daughter!"

"I told you. And to save you the trouble of having to swab her yourself, I did it for you and I sent it off. Your welcome."

"See Turk. Dr Cox can sometimes do good things for people."

Dr Cox snorted and walked off.

"Are you not going to introduce me to Juno?"

"Urm, yeah. Come on then."

As we walked down the hallway towards Juno's room, I thought about what it would be like if Juno was not my daughter. I actually wanted her to be. I'd spoil her and make her proud of me. But if she was not my daughter, I think I would be a little relieved. I wouldn't have to worry about her finding the perfect man to marry, about if she does well at school, if she is generally happy. I could just be normal.

"Here she is."

Juno was awake and on the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine..... No, you wouldn't know how I was yesterday. You didn't call....... Don't try to act like you actually give a damn if I'm OK...... I'm sick of you pretending you're this awesome mom, when you don't even call when I'm in hospital..... No, I called you, you have not called me or visited. I've been in hospital for a week!.... I'm sick of you! Leave me alone!"

She ended the call and looked up. The sight of me and Turk made her jump. I walked in her room.

"Are you OK? I heard the conversation with your mother."

"I'm fine."

"Well, how are you feeling medically?"

"Fine."

"Well, OK. I'll leave you alone now."

"OK. Please could you get Dr Reed for me? I need to talk to her."

"Sure. ELLIOTT!!!!!" Juno scrunched her forehead up in confusion. I heard Elliott running.

"Yeah?"

"I think you've beaten another record."

"Thank you. Hey Juno."

"Juno wants to talk to you."

"OK. See you later JD."

I walked off and went to see some of my patients.

1 hour later

Sometimes working at the hospital can make me depressed. All the death, illness and unhappiness. But then seeing the patients that leave and are happy and well brings you back up. Like Mrs Phillips. She had breast cancer, but here she is. Leaving. Happy. Well. And you know that her family are gonna be really pleased that we've helped her. So really, the hospital is a good place to work at. And it helped me find Juno. Not that I know for sure she's my daughter, but I do think she is. But who's the mother?

I walked past her room and bumped into Elliott.

"I was just getting her a coke. She's pretty upset. Her Mother sounds awful. She neglects her and hasn't even come to see her in all the time that she's been at the hospital. It's a shame because that girl is lovely. And she doesn't care what people think about her. She's a great girl JD." She smiled and walked back into the room.

I was left in the hall. I couldn't go in, she was having a hard time and I think she just wants Elliott. All I wanted to do was go in and give her a hug. But I couldn't because she'd get creeped out. And perhaps throw her coke at me. Which would not be good.

I carried on walking down the hall and then doubled back. I'm her doctor! I can go in for a check up anytime I want. Hell, I could even talk to her about this whole daughter/father thing that is keeping my head messed up.

I walked into the room and smiled at Juno and Elliott.

"Sorry Doctor Reed, please could you leave. I'm just gonna do a quick checkup."

She rolled her eyes and Juno laughed. She left the room and shut the door. I pulled the blind down.

"So how are you doing?" I asked.

"You know, pretty good. I guess."

"Elliott told me about your mother. She sounds like a bad mother. Are you sure you're ok living with her?"

"Of course. She's my mother. And it's not as if I could just go and live with my father. I don't even know who he is. I bet he's really cool. I bet he would let me live with him if he knew I was alive."

"I bet he would. Open wide." She opened her mouth and I looked inside.

I did the same with her ears and eyes. Standard checkup.

"Everything looks fine. You'll probably be out by tomorrow afternoon."

She sighed.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'd rather stay in this hospital ward than go and home."

"Oh come on. Don't think like that! Listen can I talk to you?"

"You're already talking to me."

"I know. But I mean, can I talk and you listen?"

"Sure."

"Just don't interrupt me and don't call me crazy. OK?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "OK."

"I think, and I'm not sure yet. But I think that you could possibly, maybe be my..."

"Dr Dorian. You're needed in room 18." A nurse shouted.

I sighed and Juno looked confused.

"OK. When I'm done with the patient, I'll come back and talk."

"DR DORIAN, YOU'RE NEEDED NOW IN ROOM 18!!"

I ran along the corridor until I got to room 18.

Mr Smith was having a seizure.

(A/N I don't really know a lot about medicine and illnesses, so I wouldn't know what to do. So I'm just gonna skip these bits. :) sorry)

1 HOUR LATER

I wiped the sweat off my face and went to see Elliott.

"Hey Dorian."

"Mr Smith just had a seizure."

"Oh God. Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine."

"Good."

"Yeah... look, I was just about to tell Juno that I think she's my daughter. But Mr Smith needed me. And now I think I should get the results and either tell her or not. But what do I say now? I said 'I think you're my...'"

"Yeah, tricky one."

"Well can you help me with it?"

"Nope." She walked off.

"Elliott?"

"Sorry, I just think you need to decide. It's not really anything to do with me."

"You're my friend and you're supposed to help me!"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just think this is up to you. Sorry JD."

She carried on walking off. I sighed. I'd have to say what pops into my head when the time comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I hurried down the corridor and into Juno's room. I hesitated at the door. She was on the phone again.

"I hate you!... No, I don't want to live with you anymore!... I'll move to Leah's... No she hasn't been round... Of course she cares!... MOM!! You're the one who doesn't care, Leah is a friend, she doesn't have to come and see me. You're my mother, it's like the law that you come and see me!...Whatever. Just don't expect me to live with you anymore. I'll find my own place and live there."

She slammed the phone shut and threw it on the floor.

I knocked on the door. I heard her sigh and grab her phone.

"Come in."

"Hey Juno."

"Hi."

"How you doing?"

"Fine."

"OK. Well let me finish..."

"I don't really care at the minute to be honest. I'm tired and upset."

Huh.

"OK. Call me if you need me." She grunted and pulled a pillow over her head. I left the room.

What if she didn't like me? What if she is my daughter, and when she finds out she is disgusted and wouldn't even want to live with me. I needed comfort. And nobody was willing to give me that. Carla and Turk were busy that night trying to make a baby. **wink wink **I'm still kinda mad at Elliott for not helping me out when I needed it. And that leaves... nobody. I realised that that was the extent of my friends. I could ask The Todd, but the whole high-five thing annoys me. So what could I do?

The rest of the day went past in a blur, and when I got home I crashed on the couch and watched some sitcom. I only got up to pee and to go to bed at 10 pm. I slowly thought how boring my life really is and how much more interesting it would be to have a daughter. I willed her to be mine and to like me and to be proud of me.

In the morning I went to get the post. Bills, bills, a letter for Elliott, and !!!

The results.

My life revolved around this letter. You could cut the tension with a knife. I slowly started to open the envelope when Elliott stuck her head around the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't act like a friend." I nodded. "Are you OK? Have you told her?"

"No problems Elliott, and yeah I'm fine I guess."

"Did you tell her?"

I shook my head and looked at the envelope. She gasped.

"Are those the... results?"

"Yepp."

"Are you gonna open them?"

"Yepp."

"Today?"

I sighed and ripped the envelope open.

**Dear Mr Dorian.**

Bla bla bla. Skip to the end.

**Juno Dorian**

I realized I didn't even know her last name. Elliott grabbed the letter.

"**Juno Dorian is your daughter. Our tests confirmed it."**

"Ohmygod JD!!! You're a father!"

My head started spinning and I sat down.

"How are you gonna break it to her? Do you want her to live here? OHMYGOD!!"

I stared at her. How was I going to tell her? Did she even want to know? What if she didn't care like she didn't care before?

She coughed and motioned at the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll make you a coffee."

I sighed. As happy as I was, I wasn't sure if she wanted me as her father. Maybe I should get to know her a bit more then spill the news. I hope she would be happy. I smiled. All those daydreams I'd had before would finally come true. My daughter.

At the hospital I rushed over to Turk. "Hey Turk."

"Oh hey JD."

"I have something really important to tell you."

"Oh, can it wait? I'm busy."

"No you're not, you're only drinking coffee."

"I finish my shift in about 5 minutes so I'm going shopping with Todd."

"Shopping? With The Todd?"

"Yeah, I'm getting Carla a present and The Todd is cool y'know."

"Well this is really important, can you not just stay and listen?"

"As great as that sounds, I'd better get going. Later JD!"

"Yeah, bye."

He ran off to The Todd. My best friend had abandoned me. What do you do when that happens?

I walked the opposite way down the hall to get some coffee.

I bumped into Carla. She smiled. "Hey Bambi."

I carried on walking. "JD?"

I carried on walking. She ran to catch up.

"Hey jackass! Can you hear me?"

I turned round. "Yes I can hear you Carla, you have a very loud voice."

She looked upset. "What's wrong Bambi?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. Come on and tell me. Where's Turk?"

"Gone shopping with The Todd."

"Shopping? With The Todd?"

"That's what I said."

"Why's he gone shopping?"

"To get you a present."

"Aww. He's so sweet, isn't he so sweet?"

We sat down at a table. "Yepp."

"Anyway. What's wrong?"

"Juno."

She gasped. "She's your...."

"Daughter, yeah."

She smiled. "That's great. I bet she'll be really pleased."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, she's not known who her Dad is in a long time, so of course she'll be happy to find out."

"I doubt it."

"Stop being so miserable Bambi! You've just got a daughter. And you don't have to go through the baby stage."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Is there anything else?"

"No." How could I talk to her about Turk when she's his wife? She'll always tell him.

"Don't tell Turk. I want to tell him myself."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No, he was too busy with The Todd."

"Oh JD. That's why you're upset. It's Ok."

"I know. Anyway, I'd better work."

"OK, well see you later Bambi."

At the flat, Elliott was already there, with tons of rock magazines.

"What's all this for?"

"Well, if Juno ends up living here, I need to be clued up with rock so I can have conversations with her." I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know about you, but today's been really long and I can't be bothered to cook. Do you want to go out?"

She smiled. "Sure. I'll go and get changed."

I jumped on the couch and grabbed a beer. I'd sent Juno home. She wasn't really ill. But I got her phone number and address and I said I'd take her out somewhere so I could finish what I was telling her about. I'd decided to just go for it and tell her. And if she cared then I'd know, and if she didn't then things would be back to normal.

Elliott and I walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table. She looked beautiful. I realized then how much I care about Elliott. She was more than a friend to me. She looked up and saw me staring at her. She looked confused and smiled.

"Are you OK?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good."

SILENCE

I coughed.

"So do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have, um, vodka and coke please."

"Vodka and coke, sure."

I went to order the drinks. I carried them back to the table and she took hers.

"Thanks."

She glanced at another table and gasped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**ELLIOTT'S POV**

She was at the table. Juno. Eating with her friend. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't want to JD to see though, I didn't want her to be embarrassed if he told her.

JD looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He looked at the table and his eyes widened.

"Juno," he whispered. I looked down at the table and he stood up.

"Juno."

She looked over. "Hey JD."

"Whose that?" Her red haired friend asked.

"My doctor."

"He looks like you." She whispered.

Juno smiled and looked at JD again. He had sat down again.

"Can we go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed my coat. "Yeah, we can go somewhere else."

He nodded.

"Bye Juno." I smiled at her and she waved. We rushed out.

We sat in the taxi cab in silence as we drove to the next restaurant.

"I need to tell her Elliott."

"I know."

"But I don't know how."

"I know that too."

I looked at him and he was staring at me again.

**JD'S POV**

I was looking at her again. She was looking at me too.

The cab stopped and I gave the money to the driver. He took it and we got out.

I linked her arm. We walked into the restaurant and sat at a table.

The rest of the night went slowly and suddenly we were back at the flat.

Elliott had gone to bed and I was on the couch. I looked at the clock. 11pm. I went to bed too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Saturday. No hospital. Time to relax.

I strolled into the kitchen and Elliott was sat there.

"Hey JD."

"Hey."

She smiled and stood up. I looked at her. She had a vest and shorts on. She frowned at me staring at her and pulled her dressing gown around her.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll make some coffee." She put bread in the grill and I put the kettle on to boil.

We perched on counter tops next to each other. "You're lucky to have Juno." She spat it out then walked out the room. I followed her.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, it just came out."

"Are you coming back in the kitchen?"

"One sec." She grinned. "You go back in there and make coffee."

I raised my eyebrows and she pushed me back. She ran to the spare room and locked herself in. The kettle boiled. I poured the water in the cups and then took the toast out of the grill. It was going to burn.

"Elliott! Come on, the toast is ready!"

She walked out the room smiling.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Eat your breakfast then I'll show you."

We ate in silence then she put a blindfold round my eyes and led me to the spare room. I sighed, what had she done?

She took the blindfold off and I looked round. I could feel my face smiling. It was wonderful.

She had painted the room red, stuck Green Day, Nirvana, Paramore, Muse, All Time Low, Enter Shikari and Boys Like Girls posters on the walls and put a bed in.

Juno's bedroom. If she moved in.

"When did you do this?"

"Last night. You thought I'd gone to bed but I was doing this, isn't it good?" She grinned.

"It's really good, if she moves in."

"She will move in. I know she will." We went back into the living room and she went to get changed.

"Come one! We have to go and meet her!" She shouted from her bedroom.

"Why?"

"You're going to tell her."

I sighed and went to get changed.

At the park we walked arm in arm down the path until we got to where Juno was sat. iPod on, Kerrang! out. She looked up.

"Hey." She smiled. She stood up and joined in linking arms.

"So, Elliott said you wanted to tell me that thing you started telling me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Should I go?"

"No, it's fine. The thing is Juno, well.... You are my.. daughter." We stopped walking and looked at her face. She was stood very still and her eyes were wide open. She was looking at me.

"You're my dad?" I nodded. The smallest of smiles broke on her face.

Then she turned angry. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why haven't you tried hunting me down? Why did you leave me?" She unlinked my arm and stared at me. I bent down until I was at her level.

"I didn't tell you before because you chucked me out your room, I haven't tried hunting you down because I didn't know about you, and I didn't leave you. I didn't know about you." She looked into my eyes. "How do you know?"

"I took a test."

She closed her eyes and grinned. That was unexpected.

"Juno... I know this is hard to take in honey, but do you... want to live with us instead of your mum? We know how much you dislike her?" Elliott asked. She had bent down too. It looked like we were the parents.

Juno's eyes snapped open, she stared at Elliott.

"I hate my mum. But I don't know you enough to move in with you." She looked at the floor.

"We have a room sorted for you." Elliott persuaded.

Juno looked creeped out. "Why have you got a room ready when you don't even know if I'm moving in?" She turned and ran off down the path.

"Whoops." Elliott sighed.

"Don't worry about it, at least she knows now." She nodded.

"But she might not believe it." Elliott muttered.

We looked at each other. We ran back down the path, following Juno.

(A/N sorry it was short. I want to keep you interested.)


End file.
